


Fuck Me and Stay

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Open Relationship, Roommates, Slutty Link, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Prompted: I would love to read something smutty about a slutty link, like he craves cock all the time, it could be only rhink or rhink with other og characters mixed in
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Fuck Me and Stay

He can’t say he didn’t know. Rhett moved to Los Angeles six months ago and desperately needed to move into an apartment with a roommate. Link Neal was looking for a roommate and he was nice, so Rhett moved in with him. And Link warned him, more than adequately, that he’d have men over often. Very often. And Rhett was fine with that. 

Link works hard and he’s a good guy. He’s funny and pretty easy to get along with. He can be picky about the apartment’s state of cleanliness which Rhett deals with as long as Link doesn’t say anything about his room. But headphones have become Rhett’s constant companion. 

Rhett’s three months in when he stops feeling weird about jerking off to the sound of his roommate and a stranger in the other room. He tried not to do it at first, but you can only listen to people fuck so many times before busting a nut. 

The guy is considerate, at least. He never makes noise later than eleven and he never gets into it somewhere that Rhett will walk in on them with one exception. If Rhett goes somewhere and tells Link he’ll be back by a certain time, if he comes back earlier than that certain time, there’s no telling what he’ll walk in on. 

At first the whole thing was a nuisance, but Link did warn him. For a while, Rhett knows he unfairly judged the man for it. But now he and Link have spent some weekends together and they have a lot of similar interests and Rhett has never been entirely straight. So, the irritation turned to jealousy. And maybe now he tells Link times that he’ll be getting home and deliberately plans to arrive before those times. 

So that’s where he finds himself tonight, standing in front of their apartment door thirty minutes before he told Link he would be. He can already hear some questionable sounds and he hesitates with his key halfway to the lock. Is this perverted of him? Probably. It’s not like they have a deep friendship at stake if Rhett were to just ask Link if he’d like to have sex with him too. But he knows that would breed a lot of jealousy on his part and he’d have to move out sooner rather than later. 

He sighs and pushes the key into the lock, swinging open the door and making a beeline for his room. He glances over to where Link is getting fucked on the kitchen island by a tall guy with a beard. He locks eyes with Link for just a second, confused by the emotion he sees there that isn’t arousal. Rhett shuts the door to his room quietly and plugs in his headphones. 

“Sorry about earlier,” Link says as he comes out of the bathroom from a shower later that night.

Rhett glances up at him from his book, eyes dragging up his body that’s only covered by a towel around his hips. He clears his throat, “Not a problem, I told you I’d be home at eight, so fair game.” 

“If you have a problem, we can work it out, man,” Link says, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, legs spread dangerously wide with too much trust in that towel. 

“I don’t have a problem,” Rhett says with a shrug, heat rising up his neck, “You told me at the beginning about your lifestyle, it really doesn’t bother me.”

Link looks at him long and hard before he says, “Okay.” He gets up and heads to his room, apparently unaware that Rhett turns nearly all the way around to follow him with his eyes because he drops his towel just before he closes the door, giving Rhett an eyeful of his perfect ass. Rhett swallows and puts his nose back in his book. 

A week later, Rhett slams the door hard as he enters the apartment, dropping his stuff on the counter with a huff. Link takes one look at him and says, “You need to get blown.” Rhett makes eye contact with him and says nothing, a mirid of responses flitting through his mind. Raising his eyebrows, Link doesn’t break the eye contact. 

“Are you volunteering?” Rhett growls, somewhat threatening, somewhat suggestive.

Link grins, looking Rhett over, “Are you serious?”

“I don’t know, you’re the cock slut,” Rhett says. It’s the first time he’s called Link that, even though Link refers to himself that way, but he doesn’t really know if it’s okay. 

The smaller man leans a hip against the counter, grin widening, “I was wondering how long it’d take me to drive you mad. Show me what you got, big guy.” Finally with permission, Rhett steps up close to Link and wraps an arm around his waist, kissing him gently at first. “I ain’t breakable,” Link teases, taking a handful of Rhett’s shirt and pulling him in for a forceful kiss. 

“Oh, fuck,” Rhett moans as Link divests him of his shirt. He knew Link had to be good, but he never anticipated him being this good. He sucks and licks down his chest and Rhett is rock hard by the time he’s undoing his pants. He groans as he watches Link lick his lips once his cock is hanging heavy in front of his face. 

“I always have believed that height matters,” Link mumbles, experimentally licking the tip. Rhett’s hand flies to his hair and Link smirks before he finally swallows him down. He takes him down his throat like it’s nothing and Rhett has to squeeze his eyes shut so he doesn’t cum so soon. 

“Shit, Link,” Rhett moans as his roommate starts bobbing his head, not ashamed to drool all over the place and moan around his cock. “Fuck, you’re good at that, baby. Love havin’ dick in your mouth.”

Link moans the affirmative and works him a little harder, hands gripping the backs of his thighs. Rhett’s hips buck shallowly into his mouth, expending tremendous effort not to flat out fuck his face. The man on his knees swallows and wiggles his tongue, burying his nose in Rhett’s pubic hair. “Fuck,” is all the warning Rhett can muster before cumming down Link’s throat. 

The smaller man swallows and pumps him through the end of it, one hand still braced on his thigh to keep Rhett in an upright position. He stands and does Rhett’s pants back up for him and the taller man is still panting as he meets his eyes. “Good for you?” Link asks, innocently wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Hell yes,” Rhett sighs, “Thank you.”

Link laughs, “So I guess you’ll move out now?”

“Who said anything about moving out?” Rhett asks, leaning on the counter.

Shrugging, Link explains, “That’s what always happens. A guy moves in with me and I inadvertently drive him up the wall until he asks for a blowjob and then he doesn’t want to live with me anymore.”

“Unless you’re kicking me out, I’m staying,” Rhett says, pulling on his shirt. 

Link smiles, “Good, cause I like you.”

Over the next few days, Rhett can see why guys would move out. He’s stuck in some kind of jealous sexual haze because he can’t get Link’s mouth off his mind, but he doesn’t think he can ask him for another blowjob. His roommate also carries on with his sexual habits, having been with two men since the night he gave Rhett head. But Rhett refuses to leave. He honestly likes Link as a friend and a small part of him hopes that if he holds out, they might run into another instance where Link is willing to blow him or more. 

Rhett’s patience is rewarded two weeks later when they’re watching a movie together. Link slowly inches closer and closer to him until he’s leaving kisses on his neck and finally without any discussion, the movie is forgotten and they’re making out on the couch. Link grinds his hips down and Rhett can’t believe his ears when he starts whining for his cock, begging Rhett to let him ride him. And who would Rhett be if he didn’t give it to him? 

After that, Link’s number of partners starts to decrease. They find themselves in one or the other’s bed at least once a week. But their time as friends continues to outweigh their time fucking and after a few months of this and only a couple of new strangers per month, Rhett would almost call it a relationship. 

It’s around the holidays that Rhett decides maybe they should label this. He finds himself wanting to bring Link home for Christmas and he’d rather not do it as his fuck buddy. 

“Hey, Link,” Rhett says as he comes into the living room and sits on the couch across from his roommate. Link turns from the TV to give him his attention. “I like what we have. You’re incredible in bed, obviously, but you’ve also become a good friend. I was kind of wondering if you’d be interested in dating for real? I understand if you’d rather not.” 

“I…” Link starts, trailing off, gaze drifting over Rhett’s shoulder. A smile forms on his face, “I’d like that, yeah.”

“Really?”

Link meets his gaze and Rhett thinks he sees tears in his eyes, “Yeah, really.” Though he’s still smiling, a tear slides down his cheek.

Rhett instantly takes him into his arms, wiping it away, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Burying his face in Rhett’s neck, Link lets out something between a laugh and a sob. He looks back up and kisses Rhett’s nose, offering a watery smile. “Well, I like cock, obviously,” he pokes Rhett’s chest and chuckles, “But people have always left. It’s probably a combination of me pushing and them leaving, but no one’s ever really stayed for me. You stayed, even though I was still fucking other guys, you stayed.” 

“And I want to stay. Long as this cock is good enough for you,” Rhett says, grinding against his hip.

Link laughs, “More ‘n enough if you dick me down right now.”

Rhett scoops him up and carries him to his bedroom, laying him out on the bed and kissing him hard, “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is Harper44


End file.
